


joyride.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: when you introduce yourself, there are many things that run through oikawa’s mind.one: you’re very cute.two: he also likes amusement parks.three: iwaizumi’s expression softens when you speak.four: he’s almost...smiling?five: ooh, iwa-chan must like you.





	joyride.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this story like a year ago?? and actually had the first chunk written already but i rly couldn't progress with it at all. i tried again last night and finally managed to finish at almost 3k words (which is a lot for me). i tried to be more casual with the writing this time around.
> 
> it's my first time writing iwaizumi; tbh i don't know him very well since i haven't even finished season 2 yet @_@ but i hope i got him right! thanks for reading :^)!

**i**.

iwaizumi isn’t fond of the first day of school. it’s always the same thing: introduce yourself to the class and share something interesting. he tries to come up with something good, he really does.

\--except he finds little fascination in his life, which means no one else would find fascination in it, either.

so when it gets to oikawa’s turn, like always--

“i’m captain of the volleyball team!” 

the dumbass doesn’t even introduce himself anymore because _everyone_ knows him. can’t miss a loudmouth like that, iwaizumi thinks. while he tries to not roll his eyes, he forgets it’s his turn.

oikawa takes this as sudden stagefright. as a loyal friend, he immediately steps in, slamming his hand down on the desk a little too enthusiastically.

“this is iwa-chan,” he declares proudly, “my right hand man.”

_ace, you dumbass. you mean ace._

iwaizumi’s expression is absolutely deadpan when he stares down oikawa. 

you happen to be sitting a few seats away-- he doesn’t pay any attention to you at first, but when he hears your stifled laughter, embarrassment settles in and he faces forward, irritation adorning his features. 

he learns your name later on during that class period. as for your interesting fact?

“ah--”

you pause for a moment, eyes shifting about as if you’re trying to search your brain for anything remotely memorable. it’s a few seconds that pass before your visage lights up.

“i like amusement parks.”

a regular fact, yes--

but something about the way you brightened up the room warms his heart.

**.     .     .**

when you introduce yourself, there are many things that run through oikawa’s mind.

one: you’re very cute.

two: he also likes amusement parks.

three: iwaizumi’s expression softens when you speak.

four: he’s almost...smiling?

five: _ooh_ , iwa-chan must like you.

when he starts grinning at his best friend, all he gets in return is a deep scowl.

“what?”

“nothing!”

**ii**.

while oikawa hasn’t done anything about his recent discovery, he _has_ kept an eye on you.

\-- _and_ iwa-chan. you know, just to observe. he’s gotta make sure he’s right ( which he is, of course-- but you know, you have to make sure there’s a connection before you make the sparks fly ). by the end of two weeks, he’s absolutely sure he can make this work. you haven’t spoken to him-- or iwaizumi, as a matter of fact, but oikawa is 100% positive that you’ll like each other.

while they’re studying, iwaizumi notices oikawa grinning like a dumbass. he’s not even looking at anything-- just grinning at the wall. so of course, that means he’s up to something.

iwaizumi isn’t sure what, though. but he has a bad feeling.

since the first day of school, he hasn’t really thought of you. yes, you’re absolutely cute-- and yeah, he’ll always remember your introduction, despite how simple it was. but he never said anything, never showed any interest. so when he runs through all the possibilities of oikawa’s dumb schemes, he doesn’t even consider you.

“you look like an idiot.”

“you always say that!”

“because i’m right. what are you thinking about?”

oikawa hums, doodling in his notebook nonchalantly.

“iwa-chan, do you like amusement parks?”

_oh._ no fucking way. he is most _definitely_ not thinking about setting them up, is he?

“no.”

cue a dramatic gasp.

“not even roller coasters?”

“especially roller coasters.”

okay, so that didn’t go as planned, but no big deal. it’s not an obstacle.

...it’s just that iwa-chan doesn’t like the one thing you seem to love. 

( that’s actually the only thing he knows you like. his only lead is gone. )

it’s an awkward few seconds of silence.

“don’t even think about setting us up.”

there it is-- the most obvious fake look of innocence. puppy eyes, rapid blinking.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

he hates his best friend. he really does.

**.     .     .**

another month goes by and oikawa doesn’t mention anything about amusement parks. iwaizumi starts to let his guard down, but much to his ignorance, oikawa has secretly befriended you. he has to figure out if you’re good together, and what do you know? 

you’re perfect for iwaizumi.

what’s the most natural way he can approach this? 

study groups. always study groups. because what other way can you bond but through stupid tests and assignments?

**.     .     .**

iwaizumi walks into the study room and doesn’t know why he’s shocked to see you.

( yeah, he’s annoyed. but if he has to be honest, your smile is actually...nice to see. )

it’s simple introductions, then you all throw yourselves into the hell that is studying. it starts out normal-- which is weird and confusing to iwaizumi. oikawa’s questions start coming after an hour or so.

“can you explain this to me?”

“how do you do this?”

\--which is totally fine; there’s nothing out of the ordinary.

it disturbs iwaizumi because nothing is actually happening. it’s just normal studying.

then it happens.

you ask oikawa a question ( and he definitely knows the answer ), but he stares hard at his notes, glances at iwaizumi for two seconds, and his dramatic ass sighs and massages his temples.

“i forgot, sorry.” he says, giving you a cheeky grin. “i think iwa-chan knows.”

he does that every time you ask a question. you end up talking to iwaizumi quite a bit and he notices how intensely you stare when he explains the concepts to you.

it’s a little embarrassing.

that’s one weird thing. the next weird thing is when oikawa yawns loudly and calls it a night-- for him, at least.

“i have something to do in the morning, so i have to go. i’ll see you guys tomorrow.” he’s smiling brightly like the stupid jerk he is, and then promptly leaves.

now, it’s just the two of you.

it’s not really awkward; considering it’s a study session, it’s relatively quiet, with exception of the occasional questions or clarifications. although he’s irritated at his friend’s tactics, it’s not as bad as he thought it’d be.

“he talks about you a lot.”

you can almost feel the annoyance radiating off him the moment you say that.

“i hear you don’t like roller coasters.”

okay, so that’s not what he expected you to say, but he’ll gladly take it over “i heard you like me” or some bullshit oikawa made up.

“not really. i haven’t been on them much, though.”

( he doesn’t like them because they’re too fast and iwaizumi isn’t adventurous enough to go on them. he doesn’t like the way you hit the peak and while you think you know what to expect next, you still freak out nonetheless.

it sounds really stupid now that he thinks about it, actually. )

“that’s lame.” you respond, absentmindedly shuffling through your notes. “guess i know who to not ask when i wanna go, right?”

iwaizumi laughs.

“i’m not that fun.”

you smile. 

no, you haven’t really talked about much besides chemistry and physics, all that boring stuff-- but you realize that you like hearing his voice, not to mention the way he teaches. there’s something comforting about it, and you know it’s stupid and cheesy-- but hey, it is what it is.

“yeah, but you’re fun to talk to.”

( fuck. oikawa wins this round. )

**iii**.

oikawa is surprised when you approach them before class starts. after the usual greetings and such, he notices the way you and iwaizumi talk so casually. he’s both pleased and disappointed.

pleased because _hell yeah_ , it totally worked, but disappointed because he really thought he’d have to do more interventions before anything would happen.

class starts and you return to your seat.

iwaizumi can feel his teammate’s gaze burning into his soul.

“what?”

“you’re friends now.”

“don’t sound so happy about it.”

still, that doesn’t wipe the grin off oikawa’s face.

**.     .     .**

three months pass and you begin to see iwaizumi more. at first, it was just study sessions. now, it’s visits during volleyball practice.

you were a little hesitant to show up at first, but you’ve come to enjoy seeing them practice. it’s always fun to see, especially with the way the team banters. oikawa does his best to show off to you, much to no one’s surprise. iwaizumi doesn’t know how you manage to stay through the whole practice; somehow, you always keep focus and interest in them.

“thanks for dropping by.”

“thanks for letting me watch.”

you’ve recently learned that you live near him, so naturally, you walk home together on the days you attend their practices. it’s a routine, really-- go visit iwaizumi, buy a few drinks to cool down, then walk home together. by the time you reach your street, you abruptly turn towards him rather than giving a small wave goodbye.

“do you want to eat lunch on the rooftop tomorrow?”

it’s random. you’ve never mentioned it before, but you heard the weather was supposed to be nice. you can see his brow raise in question and you start to panic, opening your mouth to explain--

but he just nods.

“sure.”

**.     .     .**

eating lunch on the rooftop reminds him of those silly high school romances.

( “because you’re living one, dummy!”

it’s like oikawa is that idiotic voice in the back of his mind. )

you’re both going on and on about your day-- how your classmate made that dumb comment, how that pop quiz kicked your ass-- the usual. it’s different today; you don’t know if it’s the change in environment, the soft breeze of the wind, or the feeling of the sun warming your skin, but you feel better today.

closer.

your lips release a long exhale as you close your eyes, finding peace in the moment. it’s quiet now; most of your classmates have left the rooftop by now. iwaizumi takes this time to glance at you, resisting a little smile when he realizes how serene you look.

“you look happy.”

“i am.”

he is, too. he wishes you could have more times like these.

his eyes take in the blue sky. neither of you know how much time passes, but when he snaps out of his trance, he notices that you two are the only ones left.

“what time is it?”

it’s only when there’s a small hint of urgency in his voice and immense confusion on his face that you get concerned. a glimpse at the phone and--

“...two minutes since class started.”

you stare blankly at each other.

“oh.”

“...oh.”

**.     .     .**

it’s almost a year since you’ve first met and your friendship has grown more than you thought it would. little cafe hangouts, your surprise visits during volleyball practice-- regular things.

neither of you think much of it, though your friends continuously ask what the deal is between you two. it’s not really something you’ve thought about; you really do enjoy his company-- maybe more so in comparison to other friends. school wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t around.

even then, nothing happens. you try not to think too much about it, but it does linger in the back of your mind. yeah, there _might_ be something there, but you’re not going to really acknowledge it-- no point in dwelling over it unless something happens, right?

it’s only when finals come around that things begin to change.

stress levels are high and there’s little to no time to relax. sure, you can take as many breaks as you’d like, but you’re still freaking out and overwhelmed with all the material you have to learn. you’ve been doing fine this school year, but with time management and realizing you know so much less than you thought-- something just snaps.

you’ve been working so hard these past few weeks, you haven’t even noticed how little rest you’ve been getting or how little relief you’re able to feel in the smallest moments. when it comes to that crashing point, you hate that you happen to be studying at iwaizumi’s house when it happens. it’s a sigh of defeat, followed by absolute dread and terrible what-ifs, and before you know it, you’re suddenly crying.

“sorry, this is stupid of me.” you confess, trying to rid of his worry. you laugh because it really is stupid and you hate that you’ve let these tests get to you this badly.

he’s never seen you cry before, and it’s something he doesn’t want to see again. while you may think that you’re being silly, he thinks otherwise.

“who said it was stupid?” he asks. the question throws you off-guard. graciously taking a tissue from him, you wipe the tears away. you’re looking down at your notebook, unable to find the courage to even face him. but he leans down to match your gaze, and despite the blurred version, you still see the strong visage he always holds, but this time, there’s a strange softness to it-- a kindness that he’s never quite expressed, not in such a way.

you force a smile when his hand rests on your head.

“you’ve got one more week to get through.”

he hesitates, then--

“i’ll go on a roller coaster with you once we finish.”

and just like that, you brighten up.

“promise?”

he’s amused at your sudden change in demeanor. as long as it helps you, then he’ll do it.

“promise.”

that day, he realizes that maybe--

maybe, he has feelings for you.

( maybe as in, yes, he most definitely does. )

**iv**.

you survived finals. it went much better than expected; now that you think about it, you’re embarrassed about your little meltdown. you tell oikawa what happens; you can feel his sympathy, but the second you mention iwaizumi’s promise, he’s smiling like a little kid.

“so you’re going to the amusement park together?”

“yup.”

you wonder if he’s gonna explode from the giddiness. he practically has heart eyes right now.

“are you excited?”

you nod frantically and you almost feel silly for how happy you are. it’s not a date or anything, yet you feel nervous.

something is different this time-- you just can’t put your finger on it.

**.     .     .**

“i heard someone is going on a roller coaster with someone special.” oikawa sings, and _oh my god_ , iwaizumi thinks, _he’s so tone deaf_.

of course he heard, he would have found out no matter what.

“so?”

“you’re going to an amusement park! you don’t even like them. you’re even willing to go on a roller coaster for them. if that’s not true love, then i don’t know wha--”

“shut up, bakawa.”

he actually does shut up, though it’s only for a few minutes before he speaks up again.

“how are you gonna kiss on a roller coaster?”

man, if looks could kill, consider oikawa dead.

( “why would i kiss them?”

“because you like them.”

... _well, he’s not wrong_. )

**.     .     .**

despite your nerves, you’re practically radiating with energy. he finds it endearing.

he’s nervous too, both because of his feelings towards you, but also because of roller coasters. you know he doesn’t like them, so if he decides to not go through with it, then it’s fine. you’re happy enough getting through finals and celebrating with him. 

besides, he’s done enough for you. he was there when you needed him-- and even if it was a simple gesture to him, it was important to you.

you don’t go on any rides for the first half hour you’re there. you just walk about, enjoying the scenery and making small talk. eventually, you find yourselves in front of the ride, and naturally, there’s a long line. so you wait and wait.

“you don’t have to do this, you know. i know you don’t like them.”

your genuine excitement certainly wouldn’t have made it any easier to refuse ( not that he was intending to ), but he shakes his head.

“i promised.”

“guess you like me enough to go through with this, huh?”

“guess i like you a lot.”

it’s...embarrassing to say, but oddly enough, you both laugh.

“good, cause i like you a lot, too.”

( you don’t really know if that counts as a mutual confession, but judging by his reaction, you don’t regret the words. )

**.     .     .**

fifteen minutes pass and it’s finally time to go. he’s not having second thoughts or anything, but for some reason, he’s more nervous than ever. 

( it’s not because of the ride. he doesn’t want to acknowledge why he’s nervous. )

when you give the tickets, you turn around, playfully offer your hand out, and he briefly hesitates.

he thinks about the reasons he doesn’t like roller coasters. there’s always that rush-- that feeling of knowing what you’re getting into yet still being absolutely frightened. there’s always those rough patches during the ride-- not to mention the ups and downs.

he feels that way with you.

he likes you. he wants to be with you, but at the same time, he’s anxious. he doesn’t know what the future brings, nor does he have much experience with relationships. but there’s that exciting, yet scary rush he feels when he’s with you-- and while there may be bumps here and there, he’s sure that in the end, it’d be worth it all.

he’s willing to go on this ride with you.

“ready?”

he takes your hand.


End file.
